I look back at the Years
by Yattataco
Summary: Tai's looking back at his first love encounter with Yamato. It's kinda old, and probably weird, but read anyway and have fun. -dances-


Ilookbackattheyears  
  
Kazuhiko:Uh I was thinking...  
  
Davis:OMIGOSH 'Hiko-chan THINKS?!  
  
Tai:Thats creepy!  
  
Tk:I thought Davis was dumb but then I met Kazuhiko--  
  
Kazuhiko:::holds up a mallet:: Okay thats enough Kazuhiko bashing! Who's first!?! Well,i wrote this a long---------------- time ago,and I think it just sucks.  
  
TaitalkingJustsittinghereonthispeacefulquietdaymakesmethink.WhenIfirstgotdigivice,whenIfirstsawKoromon.Ilaughatthatone.ThenotherslikewhenSorawentmissingandwewenttolookforher.Iquestionthosemoments.Thenthere'sthoseothermoments,likewhenitwasValentinesDay  
  
FlashBack  
  
Itwasacalmdayjustlikeanyotherholiday,wehadschool.Theteacherassignedusastupidvalentinepaper,wherewehadtowritethenamesofthestudentsandsomethingwelikedaboutthem,verystupid.  
  
IknewwhattosayforKami.Shewasabrightsmartone.ExplainswhyIzzyalwaysstaredatherwiththosegoogleliyeyes.  
  
Ididn'tknowanythingforSora;one;becausewehadjustgotteninafight;two,Ididn'twanttomakehermad;three,somanywords.  
  
SoIwentdownthelistof19students,goodthingitwasonly19sinceanymorelikeKari'sclasswhichhas24.Iknowit'sonlyfivemore,butthat'salot.  
  
Iwalkedandwasn'tpayingattenionandbumpedintogoodoleMatt.  
  
"Sorry,Matt.Iwasn'tlooking,"slippedoutofmymouthwithoutthinking.  
  
Mattturnedred,andansweredinaquiettone,"That'sokay.Iwasinahurry."  
  
Heranoff,andbythetimehewasgone,Inoticedasmallpinkpaperonthefloor.Islowypickeditup,anditread:  
  
ToTai FromMatt  
  
Iwasn'tsure,soIplaceditinmypocket,andranhome.  
  
WhenIwasonthestreet,IbumpedintoMattagain.Hehadcameoutofthecandyshop,andwasholdingtwobags.HisstufffleweverywhereandIfellontothegrass.  
  
Hestartedpickingupstuff,reallyfast.  
  
Imovedmyhandandhandedhimapackagewrappedingoldwithapinkribbon.  
  
Heblushedandtookitfromme,placingitinthebag.Hethenquicklygotupandranaway.  
  
"Thatwasstrange,"Ithinkandgetupandgotomyapartment.   
  
WhenIgothome,Ijumpedontomybedandtookthecardout.Irippeditopen,hopingIdidn'truintheactualcard,iftherewasone.Iopeneditandinsidewasacreamishcoloredpaper,shapedinaheart.Iunfoldedit,andslowyreadthebluewritinginside.  
  
Eyes of cinnamon Hair of chocolate Looking at you makes me stumble When I try to speak my tounge gets tied...  
  
Huh?What'dhemean?And besides,it didnt even make sense.IhidthecardwhenKariwalkedin,theannoyingchild.Shelookedaround."What'sthis?"Shepickedupthewrapping.  
  
"FromMatt,ToTai."Shereadandpeekedinside."Where'sthecard?Isn'titalittleearly?Tommorrow'sValentine'sDay,nottoday."  
  
Iclosedmyeyesandshooedheroutmyroom.Ineededtoworkinpeace. Isatbymydad'scomputer,andgrabbedapencil."Whattosay,whattosay?"Myeyesrolledaroundandnoticedthecreampaper."What'shemean?"Igrabbedthepaper,andfoldeditintoapaperairplane.  
  
Ilyedonmybed,andfellasleep.   
  
WhenIgottoschool,everyonewaswalkingaroundandplacingValentineCardsinpeople'sbasketswhichsatatthefrontoftheirdesks.Ididn'texpectonefromMatt,sincehedroppedhis.Ireallywasdroppingsomeinseats,hopingnobodywasspyingonme.IslippedoneinMimi's,Sora's,Izzy's.ThenIcametoMatt'sdesk.Ihadcreatedaspecialoneforhim.  
  
Islippeditin,andtheteacherrungthebell.Wesatatourseats,andfinishedlessons.  
  
Whenthebellrung,wewalkedoutwithoutbasketsinourhands.Iheardsomeonewhisper,"TaiÉpsstÉcomehere"SoIwenttothevoice.ItwasMatt,again.Wewalkedouttheschool,andMattleadtheway.  
  
"Wherearewegoing?"Iasked.  
  
"You'llsee."  
  
IrealisedMattwasbeingextremelysecretive.  
  
Hegotmetothepark,andwesatonthecreakywoodenbench.Wesatthereandstared.  
  
"Nicesky,huh?"Ipoppedup.  
  
"Blue."  
  
"Thesky'sactuallypurple,Izzytoldmethat."  
  
"That'snicetoknow,"  
  
Ifeltsomethingonmyhand,andlookedovertoseeMatt'sontopofmine.Iturnedred,andlookedattheground.  
  
Then,Ifeltsomeone'swarmcherrybreath;whoturnedouttobeMatt's.Hewaslookingintomychocolateeyes,meintohisazure.Thenheclosedhiseyesandwhisperedinmyear,"Meetmeatthispark,at6:00."Andinthat,hewalkedaway.   
  
Itturnedto5:58,soIdecidedtogomeetMatt.  
  
Igrabbedthesmallboxoffthedresserandranoutside.  
  
ThereMattwas,helookeddisapointed.Iwasfiveminuteslate,sowhat?  
  
Heraisedhisleftbrowatme,buthedidn'tspeak.Helookedatmeinaslyway,Ihatedwhenhedidthat.Healwayshadsomethingbadonhismind  
  
Hewalkedupclosertome,andIstumbledoverarock,andfellintoapond.Thewaterwasfourfeetdeep,andMattjoinedme.Wesplashedaround,untilIfeltsomethinggoupmypants.Isquirmedandstoodupshakingmylegsfuriously.Mattsweatdroppedandlookedaround.Asmallgoldfishploppedoutmypants.  
  
Isatbackdown.  
  
Matttookmyhand,andtoucheditsofty.  
  
"Ihavetosaysomething,Taichi."  
  
Heusedmyfullname.Itmusthavebeenbad.  
  
"Ijustwannasay,thatI"  
  
Ididn'tlethimfinish.Idon'tknowwhathappened,butIfoundoutthatIwaskissinghim.Icouldn'thelpit,soIlethistoungeplaywithmine.Welastedforaboutthreeminutes,thenIletgosinceIcouldn'tbreathe.Igaspedforair,whilehelickedhislips.  
  
Ihandedhimthebox,andhehandedmehisbox.  
  
Irippeditopenquickly,wantingtoseewhatwasinside.Itwasanecklacewithagolden'T'onit.  
  
Mattplacedhispackageinhispocketandweleanedovertokissagain.Thenthisonelastedforfiveminutes.  
  
Ilyedonthegrass,andsighed.ThenMattjumpedonme,andtickledme.  
  
"HAHAHA!StopMATT!"  
  
Werolledaround,andplayedfortherestofthenight,until10:00.  
  
EndFlashBack  
  
So,nowIsit,withthegoldennecklacearoundmyneckandtheblondienexttome.ThosewerethedaysÉyestheywere  
  
Kazuhiko:So how was it? I kinda suck at POV stories. I'll switch from past to present and past to present--  
  
Davis:Can someone shut this girl up?  
  
Kazuhiko::holds mallet again::You want some of this huh,bitch huh?!::clears throat:: As I was saying,this is my first fic here...um flames,and reviews would be extra special....::pats Davis's head:: RWAR!  
  
Daisuke:sweatdrop  
  
Kazuhiko:mad giggle that sounds like Elmo I wrote this one when I was half sleep,and like it was a year ago when I wrote this.  
  
Daisuke:Explains why it sucks so much.  
  
Kazuhiko:Hey,hey. Atleast I can draw!  
  
Daisuke:Who said I couldn't? holds up a beautful sketch of Takeru  
  
Kazuhiko:That kinda looks or reminds me of that Titantic scene. 


End file.
